Child of time
by GeminiCancer
Summary: Sequel to Third Mate: Remus Harry and Sirius find out that Sirius is pregnant and that there are spells on the child placed there by the DOM to kill it. They fight back.
1. Chapter 1

**An: As I said this is the sequal to Third Mate. I moved it here because I have decided how the story will go. There have been almost 50 votes on this site and another and so I have decided to compromise**

**The child will live but I'm going to add/change the story line until the major things those who wanted it do not survive pointed out. It should allow everyone to be happy. Also I will be attempting to continue writing a healthy dose of smut and relationship issues. Do not fear..**

**Chapter 1  
**

The dark hair in his hands mesmerized the werewolf. Remus pulled a section of Sirius' hair over to rest on Harry's head in order to compare the different shades. Sirius' hair was black; there was no brown in it. It was so black it seemed to absorb the light. In contrast Harry's dark hair had multiple highlights, black with reds and browns in it that fitted together to give him a dark brown look. Sort of like those dot paintings.

He let them sleep for an hour, but he was really worried about Sirius and wanted to get him checked out. He decided that Sirius' health was more important then any charms on him and so he would call Poppy first.

He grinned at their moan and groans as he shook them awake. Finally, he resorted to charming water on them to force them awake.

Sputtering, Sirius glared up at him from the wet bed, "What was that for Moony? Have a little patience."

It was so good to have his Sirius back. Harry was wonderful and Remus wouldn't give him up for the world but he'd never filled the whole that Sirius left.

He ordered them to get dressed and set off downstairs to fire call Poppy. Throwing in the floo powder, he knelt down on his knees and waited for the flames to turn green before putting his head in. "Hogwarts Infirmary: Nurses' office, Passcode: Episkey" He called out.

Instantly he was met with an empty infirmary. Remus hated this place after hearing how many times Harry had been in there added to his own experiences during his school years. He called out for Poppy and saw her rushing over to him. He made sure to reassure her that this wasn't an emergency.

"I'd like you to let us come over so you can check on someone for me. Do you have the time?" there was no point in going into the long explanation for why Sirius was coming. He could answer all her questions when they got there. She said, "of course" so Remus pulled out to see if Harry or Sirius were ready yet.

They were sitting peacefully on the couch behind him. Sirius resting his head in Harry's lap and Harry trailing his hands in Sirius' hair. He smiled softly at them. What a picture they made. He hoped this was evidence that they could work out their odd relationship.

"Poppy is ready for us now, let's go." The orders were coming more easily to him and Remus wondered how much it would change. If he took on the role of Alpha publicly it would shame both Sirius and Harry who were very strong men. He shook his head and decided that he couldn't deal with that worry on top of worrying about what Poppy might find on Sirius.

Harry went first hoping that his presence and questions could distract Poppy from Sirius' arrival. This was bound to shock the woman.

Proving all of their assumptions absurd, nurses were made of stronger stuff then that, Poppy immediately cast identity spells on Sirius. Finding that the man was who he appeared to be, she gathered him up in a tearful embrace.

"Oh its so good to see you." She pulled back and looked at him for a moment before letting him go and gesturing towards a bed. "Now then, lets have a look see. What am I looking for anyway?"

Remus told her about his fears that the unspeakables had done something to him and she nodded sagely and started casting diagnostic spells. Harry recognized a few of them from the war, he'd become a decent healer out of necessity. Poppy's eyes widened when she cast a spell with purple light that Harry didn't recognize. She cast it twice more before blinking and casting different ones.

Harry knew better then to ask her what that was until she was done but he and Remus shared a nervous glance above Sirius' head. She found something, and the not knowing was just as dreadful as it had always been.

Eventually she slowed down and cast the purple spell again. "What is it?" Remus asked finally.

"It appears that Sirius is pregnant." She said slowly, enunciating every word.

Harry sat down on a near by chair quickly and watched the other two in a daze. Sirius just said, "Huh..," before he fainted backwards on the bed. Neither Remus nor Harry did anything other then watch him fall. Remus lifted up Sirius' shirt, as if he could see the little child in there.

Harry swallowed a few times before croaking out, "He couldn't get pregnant in one day can he?" Poppy let out a gasp of a laugh in shock but then resumed her professional manor. "No, our spells cannot detect anything younger then three weeks and the spell I cast identified the fetus as two months old. I could tell you the sex if you'd like." Harry shook his head, he didn't need anymore in formation right now.

One thought kept repeating in his mind. 'But I'm the Omega.' He knew in some back part of his being that this was unfair of him. Sirius had been pregnant before he fell in the veil…………….

He shot up and cried out. "Remus, he was pregnant in the veil." The werewolf's eyes glowed amber in fear and he shifted into full feral mode and crawled up onto the bed to curl around Sirius' stomach.

Harry noticed Poppy back up some. She had only a little experience with werewolves but she knew how dangerous it was to be presumed as a threat to a cub, especially the first born in a new pack. She, being a smart woman, had already figured out that the three men were a pack now.

Harry turned to her and she recognized the expression. It was the same one he wore when he battled Voldemort, when he forced dreamless sleep down her throat after the battle when there were hundreds of wounded and she'd worked herself for two days. The same expression when he told them he was leaving to follow a feeling, which had lead him to Remus.

"What kind of spells can you cast on an unborn child?" his tone was cold and unrelenting and Poppy shivered, hearing it.

"You can cast most healing spells on it and detection spells, identity spells, um…" She racked her brain trying to think of all of them. She wasn't an expert on this. She could tell you all the diseases a child could catch, but not charms. "Can you cast something to tell us if there are any tracking spells on it or blocks or any blood magic has been cast." His eyes widened, "Can I cast Hermione's detection spell on it?"

"Well, healing spells work with a person's magic as you know, one has to trust the person healing them in order for the spell to take effect. This is why Mediwizards take an oath on their magic never to harm unless in defense, so people trust them and their magic lets them work. For the unborn, they must trust their parents to decide. The theory is that the child reacts to their parents magic and so if the parent trusts the person, the child will allow the healing magic through. This is the reason why pregnant people stay with one medi-wizard they trust for the whole pregnancy. Detection spells are non-invasive and don't react with a person's magic so the unborn reacts to them but is not damaged."

She read impatience in Harry's eyes and jumped when Remus growled out, "Get on with it woman." She noticed that Sirius had awoken sometime in her lesson and hurried up. She remembered Remus acting like this during the full moons if she angered him. "If Hermoine's spell is non-invasive then it should work, and not harm it."

Harry nodded and cast the spell. She hadn't because that spell took a great amount of magical strength to perform. Mrs. Weezley nee Granger had created the spell using some jumps in arithmatical logic and obscure runes, but she couldn't cast it. In fact only Harry and Remus could. She suspected that Remus had received a magical boost when he bonded with Harry which had added to the bond he already had from Sirius. If Sirius and Harry bonded, the cycle would shift and grow and the three would be the most powerful in Britain.

The spell glowed fast colors and Poppy didn't understand them but whatever they meant caused Harry to cry out in rage and Remus' wolf to rise so high that his teeth sharpened and nails lengthen into claws.

Sirius was obviously as clueless as she was and bravely ventured the question she was too much a hufflepuff to ask.

"What did it say?" he whispered, holding one hand protectively on his stomach and reaching out to Harry.

Poppy was glad that the three of them were accepting of the child. They had so many issues to work out what with Sirius coming back from the dead.

"They have it suppressed. They're siphoning it's magic and have a tracer on it along with other blocks and things. I can probably dispel a lot of them and take off the blocks and tracers but I can't stop the siphon. I don't know how I've never seen this spell before. If what I understand about male pregnancy's' is true then siphoning off that magic will slowly kill it. We have to stop it fast. "

Remus growled out loud and threw the bed next to them into the wall on the other side of the infirmary in a feat of super human strength. Poppy rushed over to hide behind Harry. She was a strong woman but she was no fool.

"Can we call Proffessor Flitwick?" Sirius asked.

Poppy answered for Harry, needing to feel like she was contributing. "I can call both Filius and Minerva if you'd like."

Harry nodded at her so she walked away a little bit to call a house elf and give the three men some privacy. They huddled together on the bed and whispered reassurances to each other. Poppy didn't understand who could have done this to the child. Sirius was gone for 10 years and could have been anywhere with anyone, although from their comments she thought he was in the veil the whole time and that the unspeakables were behind it. Either that, or he'd come out of the veil and they'd kept him for 10 years. No, she shook her head, the unborn child disproved that theory. She could only wait and hope that her two colleges would be able to help them. She didn't want to think of the ministry's reaction when Remus killed all the unspeakables other wise. She hoped they could find a way to save the child.

An: alright now you, as the readers, have a choice. There are two ways the story could go.

Either:

Option 1

they save the child and there's drama their and drama about Harry and Sirius fighting about the Omega possition in their pack plus the fact that the child is from Remus and Sirius before Harry was in the picture, and having a child with abilities with time magic (Because of being in the veil that long), the story would likely end up skipping large chunks of their time and there will be battles with the ministry

or

Option 2 

they can't save the kid and the drama comes from a familiy that has had a child murdered before they even knew they had it. (I have a little experience with that and have been dying to put it out there and get it off my chest.) it will likely be slower, darker, and more emotional with more sex scenes then the other.

I don't know how to make a pole thing so you'll just have to REVIEW and vote that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Sirius was having a moral delima. He'd never wanted to carry a child. He just wasn't the mother type..hell he wasn't the father type. He was pregnant, there was a life growing...well dying, inside of him and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He knew Harry and Remus were beating themselves up for not protecting it, but Sirius had only known about the kid for a few hours. He didn't feel anything for it. Like it was a story he read in the paper "Aww a kid died, that's to bad".

Minerva cast another spell on him and Sirius could feel the magic prickling inside him.

She sighed. So far they had been able to determine that the unknown spell on him was siphoning off the magic that would create the womb inside him. Without that, the child would die. Harry had said that if they destroyed the object containing the siphoned magic, that the child would be fine. How were they supposed to get this object?

Sirius wondered if he should be more upset. He was a man, so he didn't have the mothering instinct. He was furious that someone had dared to cast spells on him without his knowledge, but he didn't feel like the child was alive yet. He couldn't help it.

He wanted to get back at the ministry and the only way he knew to do that was by using the public. If the ministry authorized the murder of an unborn, and the public knew about it, then they would pulverize them. Similarly if they didn't authorize it, then the unspeakables were out of the ministry's control and the minister would eradicate them. Perfect either way.

"Can you make a record of the spells and things before you go?"

Harry and Remus turned to him and Sirius flinched at the looks he got.

Harry, unable to really process what Sirius had said asked him to repeat it. "Well we're going to need proof that they did this to us if were to get our revenge."

"How can you just give up?" Harry yelled at him. Sirius was impressed, it was usually he who was yelling outrageously. Remus interrupted their budding argument. "I understand Sirius, you've only known about it for a little over an hour. I have creature in me so I feel for it more then you and Harry has always wanted a family." Remus pulled Harry into his arms and held him there forcefully, preventing his retreat. Sirius saw Poppy, Filius, and Minerva leave to give them privacy.

"Harry, you cannot expect him to develop feelings this quick." Sirius was insulted by the insinuation, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was insulting. "Oi!"

Remus shook his head, "Harry you don't have feelings for it either. Its just an idea at this point."

Harry pulled out his his arms enough to look at them, "yea, your right. Sorry Sirius." Sirius shrugged, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I just.." Harry broke off and Remus pulled him up on the bed so Sirius could comfort him too. Harry ended up with his head on Sirius' stomach with the other two pressed on top of him.

Sirius could hear him whisper, "I'm sorry little one." Over and over into his stomach. He wasn't good with these feeling things but he knew it was a way of saying goodbye. There just wasn't a way to help their child.

"We'll be able to have more Harry." He tried to comfort him the only way he knew how. Harry nodded.

They spent a few minutes just saying goodbye.

Eventually Harry pulled out of their arms and stood up, his back to them. Slowly he drew himself up, as though he was gathering strength as he straitened. Remus recognized it from the war and grew fearful. He may play at Alpha but Harry had really commanded armies in the war.

"They've taken a lot from me over the years, but they will pay for taking our child." A chill settled on Sirius and Remus. Harry's eyes held a gleam they'd never seen before.

"In Hogwarts, the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin but I said no. Its time I used some of that cunning."

He left to find the others and Sirius turned to look at Remus. "But its not his kid." Remus chucked, some things never changed.

"We are a pack now, any child we have will be the child of all of us. Understand?" He smiled at his first mate. He was used to his insensitivity, and prison had not really helped with teaching him social customs.

"So he's going to pretend its his kid too?"

"No Sirius, it is his kid. We would all be fathers." Sirius nodded, but his confused expression didn't leave. Remus chuckled again. It was nice to have something to laugh about.

Harry returned with Filius, Minerva, and Poppy and the Headmistress pulled out some parchment to record the spells. Poppy cast her spells again and Remus could see their results appear on the parchment. It was a nifty charm. He wondered why it wasn't used instead of Quick Quills.

When all the spells had been recast and recorded Remus asked Harry what he had planned next.

"Well I was thinking. As reputable as Poppy is, I'm not sure her findings will stand up in court. I'm thinking we take Sirius back to St. Mungo's" Sirius groaned. " It shouldn't take very long, I may not be as popular with the administration as I once was, but my fame is still rather annoying." He winked at his mates.

"Then I'd like to make a press conference. Minierva could you set that up for me?" She nodded and asked for a time and place. "I want it to be public, how about in two hours at the steps of Gringots. I'll send an owl to the goblins." They nodded and Poppy left to get an owl for Harry.

"What are you going to say Harry?" Sirius asked him. "You'll have to see." Harry winked again and wrote his letter to the goblins.

** REVIEW and be baptised...or something like that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Harry looked at him imploringly and Remus frowned. "You want to tell everyone?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Listen, Everyone knows you and I are mates, and there are more then a few who knew you and Sirius were. If we try and hide it then it will cause a bad scandal instead of the good scandal I want to cause."

Sirius threw up his arms in frustration, "I just don't get it. Explain it again?"

Harry sighed, they just weren't Slytherin and couldn't' understand the subtleties of his plan. He'd have to Griffendorize it for them, like he'd had to for Ron. "Alright. I want to take Sirius to the hospital. I want you Remus to be angry and afraid claiming that there is something wrong with him. Like you did when he got here, not a day ago." Remus nodded and waited for the rest of the explanation. He understood most of it, but there were little sudelties he didn't get. "Sirius you are going to claim loudly for everyone to hear that you remember being taken from the veil by Unspeakables." "But I don't" Sirius shouted.

Harry sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Its like a prank. We're going to prank the whole world everyone and only the three of us are in on it." At the word prank Sirius brightened and Remus smirked. Mentally Harry rolled his eyes, Sirius hadn't been there during the war and so hadn't learned to use his skills for anything but pranking.

"Okay so pretend for me Sirius."

Sirius hobbled around the room, holding his side as if he was in pain. "Oh, you have to help me. They did something to me. They kidnapped me." He rushed over to Remus and shook him by the shoulders. Harry saw amber flow into his eyes and wondered how much their relationship was changing. "You have to avenge me Moony!" Remus chuckled and played along, "Avenge you from whom?" "Those fucken unspeakables! They did something to me Remus!"

Harry, laughing, said, "Alright, just like that..I guess. I'm going to demand that they identify you and any spells on you for the record. Protocal says they have to record them anyway but if we get them to notorize a copy then the ministry can't cover it up later." Remus and Sirius stoped laughting and rememberd that this plan was serious. Harry had reminded them who they were up against.

"What then?" Remus asked when Harry's attention drifted off. If someone didn't ask then Harry would just assume he'd said it all and move on to enacting the plan. It had happened many a time during the war.

"Right. That should only take a short while I give it 10 minutes to get us a doctor as I will be claiming it is an emergency. then 30 minutes to cast their spells. Another 30 for them to get a second opinion and 45 for us to get out of their again. Then we're going to have the press conference and tell the world what happened.

Remus during the press conference, I'll try and handle the questions but they're bound to ask you two some. I want you to pull Alpha on Sirius and not let him answer all of them, just one or two."

"Why?" Sirius asked, his head tilted.

"Because I want them to remember that we are mated to a creature. I'm going to put that in the speech. That they thought they could get away with it because of Remus." Remus rolled his eyes. plans among plans. His Omega was trying to take on both the Department of Mysteries and the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at once.

Sirius pulled up his shirt and spoke solemnly into his stomach, "Hear that little one. Your papa is going to tear apart the ministry for you. You'll see."

Remus and Harry teared up at the reminder of what this was for. Harry cleared his throat and the first words he spoke were tight and high. "Right. I need a journalist I can trust. Do either of you know one?"

Sirius cocked his head and said, "There was that bloke a year under us what was his name Rem?"

"Cankleford?" Remus asked.

"Yea him. last I knew he was working for the Weekly Orical. He still there?"

Remus shook his head and his eyes widened, "No, he's at the Daily Proffit now. He get's everything Rita doesn't want." Harry nodded. Lets owl him.

The three of them headed up to the owlery.

They met with Cankleford and promised him an exclusive interview after the press conference if he wrote a sympathetic piece. Harry explained that hey wanted the public outraged at the ministry for spelling them and for thinking they could get away with it because of Remus' lycanthropy.

Cankleford told them his uncle was a vampire and promised to help them out.

* * *

St. Mungo's went just as Harry wanted it to. The crowds parted at Sirius' cries and all the Nurses and Doctors had done exactly what Harry said they'd do.

They'd been horrified to find out that something was killing their child. All children were sacred to Wizards. Most families only had one or two children in the whole of their long lives. The Weezleys were an oddity of nature in the Wizarding world.

2 hours and 57 minutes from walking in to St. Mungo's, Harry apparated them to the press conference; signed and notarized list of spells in hand. He asked Remus to make copies.

Harry walked up to the podium that McGonagal had set up and raised his arms for silence. He was rather shocked at the turn out. Rita was there as was Crankleford and a writer for the Quibbler. He could just imagine how that would turn out. There were also journalists from the popular teen magazines and a reporter from the Wizarding Wireless with a recording device.

Harry wiped his hands on his pants and checked to see were Remus and Sirius were. Remus was holding Sirius in his arms and the dark haird man was milking it for all his worth. Sirius looked like he was about to cry. Harry hoped Sirius didn't wink at him.

"Thank you for coming." Harry started. He was interrupted by Hermione who showed up late.

"I hope you haven't called us all out here to talk more about your crazy theories." Harry tried not to snarl at her. His ex-friend had been invaluable in the war for her invented spells. After the war she had pressured him to go into politics and when he refused she's slammed him in the press until she could stand on her own. She was currently the Undersecretary to Minister Shacklebolt, who was actually Harry and Remus's friend, even if she wasn't anymore. Hermione was just to ambitious. She had made a fortune inventing spells and she had pushed for patent laws. Thankfully Harry and Remus were grandfathered in and so knew all her spells without having to pay every time they taught someone them.

"Ms. Granger. If you would wait I'll tell you why I asked you all to come." He didn't remember inviting her though.

"Yesterday, My mate Remus and I were asked to come to St. Mungo's. Once there we were shocked to find my Godfather on a bed." Harry noticed Hermione's eyes widen and then soften in happiness and sympathy. He smiled at her. He was glad that not all the feelings they'd shared had disappeared.

"Sirius Black, who has you know fell through the veil almost 10 years ago, was back." Here Sirius waved with a grimace and Harry nearly winced. Sirius's overacting was going to get them caught. "He no memory of his time in the veil and had no knowledge of what happened afterwards. We took him back to our house. I'm going to tell you that the tree of us have decided to form a pack, as Sirius was Remus's mate before he fell." There were gasps at this and Rita started whispering furiously into her quill. "I'll answer your questions later. That's not why I called you here. Only a short while later, Sirius started having flashes of memory. He remembered coming out of the veil and being imprisoned by people in purple robes. "Harry knew this was the official uniform for unspeakables, even though he wasn't supposed to. Hermione gasped and looked at them in pity mingled with rage. Harry recognized the look from when she had been obsessed with SPEW. Glee filled him, he hadn't expected Hermione to be on their side. "He said they cast spells on him and did test on him. From what we were able to gather, he was held by them for some time before turned over the St. Mungo's. Remus, insisted we take him to St. Mungo's to get him checked out and what we found." Harry paused and took a shakey breath he didn't have to fake. His pain at the eminent loss of their child didn't have to be faked.

"Well it's horrible." He gestured for Remus to hand out the list of spells. "That is a list of spells they had on him. Tracking, containment, and others." Hermione teared up when she saw it and Harry nodded at her. "We found out that Sirius is pregnant and that there is a spell on him that is siphoning the magic that is meant to sustain the womb, and killing our child." Harry opened his arms to hold both Remus and Sirius, he saw several flashes and knew that would be the picture on the front page. "We are asking, no, begging anyone with knowledge of how to counter this spell to come forward. We are offering a 500,000 Galleon reward to anyone who can save our child."

Harry let Remus pull him away as his throat had closed off with tears.

"We'll answer any questions you have now." His voice was thick and he cleared it to answer their questions.

"Yes, we care very much about the child."

"No, neither of us knew about it. It was a troubling time."

"Yes, I mean to say that we believe Sirius was pregnant when he fell through the veil."

Cankelford came through for them and asked, "Why do you believe they thought they could do this to you?"

Harry answered knowing that it would mean more coming from him. "We think that because Remus is a werewolf, the Department of Mysteries thought no one would care. I ask you. If they think they can kill baby's in the womb just because they have lycan parents, then who is next. Will they cull off those with blond hair? or those with less magic then others. I say its time the unspeakables spoke. Its time some one held them accountable."

By this time there was a sizable audience. People filled every inch of spare space from gringots steps as far as Harry could see. They all cheered and many of them wiped tears from their eyes. Hermione slowly walked up to them as the crowd dispersed.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'd like to help." Harry smiled softly at her. "You are a brilliant witch, I always knew that. I know you can help us if you put your mind to it." Hermione nodded decisively and walked off, already mumbling under her breath about the different books she could research in.

Harry apparated them back to their bed room and the three of them cuddled for a while.

Sirius and Remus held Harry while he sobbed into them. Harry was the most effected by what was happening, and his mates sought to comfort him. Sirius pulled Harry up for a kiss and Harry fell into it.

Remus pulled off Harry's shirt and nuzzled and kissed the skin on his back and neck. Harry sighed into Sirius mouth. "Make me forget, please, just for a while."

Remus and Sirius smiled softly at each other before turning their attention on their youngest mate.

Harry let the pleasure soak through him, wiping away the pain and sorrow. Remus was kissing him deeply and Sirius had pulled his pants off and was driving him wild with is tongue. Sirius was nibbling and sucking the skin on his stomach and his inner thighs completely bypassing his hard and leaking cock. Harry mewled and begged as well as he could with Remus sucking his brain out through his tongue.

Sirius chuckled and poured some lube on his fingers. He waited until Remus pinched one of Harry's nipples before slipping a finger into Harry's sphincter. Harry arched up and cried out into Remus's mouth.

"That's it lovely." Remus growled at him, "Let us hear you." He latched on to Harry's neck and Sirius added another finger. He bent down to take Harry's cock into his mouth and pushed on the bundle of nerves inside him. Harry screamed out and Sirius was forced to release his cock or Harry would cum to soon. "How do you want us?" Sirius asked. He was asking either Remus or Harry, who ever answered.

Harry gasped out, "In me....both of you." Sirius gasped and looked up while Remus moaned long and low.

He switched places with Sirius and told the blue eyed wizard that Harry would need to be relaxed. While Sirius got to work nibbling on Harry's neck and chest and fisting his cock, Remus lubed up his whole hand and arm. He'd never done this with Harry, but he'd wanted to and read about it.

He pushed two fingers into Harry and stroked his insides making sure to only his his prostrate a few times. He slipped a third finger in and Harry started thrusting back on him. "Sirius hold him down. I want him to just take it." they both grinned while Harry whimpered.

After making sure Harry was stretched, Remus pushed in his pinkey finger. He'd read that it was important to take your time, that if you rushed it could harm your partner. He stretched out his fingers and pumped Harry. His mate looked so amazing stretched out around his fingers he had to lean down and taste it. As soon as Remus' tongue touched his rim, Harry shouted out his release.

Remus looked up to check and makes sure Harry was alright. He was staring, eyes wide open and glazed over, at the ceiling and Sirius was cleaning his cum from his stomach and chest. Sirius leaned over to give Remus a taste and they kissed until Harry moaned again.

Remus winked at Sirius and his second mate stretched out next to Harry and ran his hands along his skin. Remus grinned when he noticed that Harry's erection was reawakening.

He deemed Harry stretched and so he slipped his thumb in him.

Harry's eyes flew open when he felt it. It hurt, oh it hurt. He whimpered and Sirius shushed him and licked up his tears. Remus poured more lube on his hand and rubbed his stomach. He tried to relax his muscles. He slipped more in and Harry thought he was going to break apart. He'd never felt so full. He cried out when the whole fist popped in and he closed tight around the wrist.

Once it was in though Remus could pad all his fingers along the prostate and Harry was overwhelmed with pleasure. He found the bundle of nerves and pinched it. His eyes widened at Harry's ear piercing scream. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked. Harry gasped out "Yea..fu...Rem...guh..again." Remus chuckled and pinched again softer. Harry's reactions were like electricity to both his and Sirius's cock. Sirius thrust a few times on the bed to relieve some pressure and Remus used his free hand to press against his other mate. He didn't want to leave him out. Sirius cursed and thrust into his hand.

Sirius had to take a look, he couldn't not. Remus pushed his fist into Harry's hole a few more times and Sirius whimpered at the sight of Harry's rim stretched around Remus's arm. Slowly Remus pulled his arm out and Harry pleaded at the loss.

Remus shushed him and picked him up and turned him over. Sirius lay down in the space Harry vacated and Remus settled Harry down on his hard cock. "Oh...Sirius." Harry called out when Sirius thrust into him. "Oh...please..not enough..more." Remus chuckled when Sirius looked ruffled and placated him. "He'd just had my whole fist in him Siri. One cock, even one as perfect as yours isn't going to be enough." Harry nodded emphatically and begged Remus to fill him.

Both men growled at Harry's pleading. Remus bent him over Sirius and used two fingers to make sure Harry was stretched enough. Harry ground down on them and Sirius cried out. Remus pulled his fingers out and lined up his phallus to Harry's hole.

He pushed in slowly, forcing Moony back. Feeling both his mates at once was almost more then the wolf could stand. Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure as it over whelmed him, and tears fell down his face. Once in, Remus paused to let all of them catch their breaths. Sirius kissed Harry softly and wiped away his tears. "So full...Love you Siri, Remy." Sirius and Remus whispered back their love and kissed the skin they could reach.

When the pain receded somewhat Harry thrust back on the cocks filling him. He took heart at their groans but it hurt him to move on them. "please move." he begged them and they complied. Harry's mind faded and all he could feel was pleasure. They were thrusting into him at counter point; both battering his prostate unrelentingly. Harry couldn't take it very long and he arched against Remus as he came.

His mates couldn't take the tightening of his muscles and Harry moaned at feeling two cocks filling him with cum. Remus pulled out of him and Harry off of Sirius and lay Harry between them. Harry fell asleep wrapped safely in his mates arms.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

The banging and cursing that signified someone's unsuccessful entry from the floo woke Harry from his deep sleep the next morning. His body was to sore to really move but in his sleepy state he determined that who ever it was, must have had his emergency floo password, or the wards would have prevented them entry.

The curses gained in violence as the person searched the house. When steps sounded on the stairs both Sirius and Remus had been roused from their sleep as well.

Harry debated pulling up the sheet to cover their naked and cum covered body's but decided he was to tired.

The door slammed open, causing Sirius to jerk slightly and the three lovers watched in bemusement as a barely dressed and crazy haired Hermione rushed in, shouting out half formed sentences and theories.

Confused Sirius watched her pace while Harry stifled his chuckles. This was the girl he'd gone to school with, the girl he missed. Remus, the most awake of the three, simply cleared his throat and waited for her to realize they were all naked.

"And that's why I think this will work!" she turned, elated to see her enraptured audience's reactions and froze. Remus chuckled at her wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"You're..OH..well…I'll uh just…OH!" She ran out of the room at full speed blushing fiercely at their deep laughter.

They stumbled out of bed and helped each other get dressed amongst kisses. What ever she found was bound to be life changing and the wanted to remember the closeness they felt last night.

They found her in the kitchen, still blushing over a cup of tea. Harry held up a hand to stave off her apologies and fixed them all tea to their preferred specifications. Extra sugar for Sirius, black for Remus and a dollop of milk for himself.

They sat down and sighed over their drinks, letting the heat sear their throats and clam their nerves. Finally Remus nodded to a bouncing Hermione. She immediately launched into a lecture.

"Back in the days of ancient Greece, wizards were numbered in the hundreds, and most of those were male. There just weren't enough women to propagate the species, so Plato and Aristotle researched and found a way to make men fertile. They perfected this spell and spent the rest of their days traveling around the world, casting it on everyone. Now men and women can both carry children, as long as there isn't extenuating circumstances." She sent an apologetic glance at Remus, as though he hadn't known all this.

"Get on with it." Sirius grumbled. He was out of school now, he didn't want another history lecture.

Hermione bristled, but carried on none the less. "How much to you know about the Plague of Justinius?"

Harry shook his head while Sirius stifled a groan when Remus answered contemplatively. "It was a plague that ravaged the Empire of Constantinople in the early 6th century."

Hermione nodded, "Right. It hit both the muggle and magical worlds as neither had any organized sewage system. Wizards just banished their waste to the muggle part, thinking themselves truly separate. Unfortunately, the mosquito's didn't know how much better Wizards are." She quipped.

"Many wizards and witches died, a great many of them pregnant wizards. The fetus was able to live on for a few days inside their dead parent, since their magic protected them from the disease, but they died to soon after. Now Corvus was a brilliant wizard who's pregnant husband caught the plague. As his husband suffered, Corvus researched, and he was able to adapt a spell used on livestock to humans. He transferred the child from his dead husband to himself, and the child survived."

Hope boomed in Harry's eyes and the three of them leaned forward to listen closer.

"keep in mind that, this spell is meant to transfer the fetus out of a dead wizard."

Their heads dropped slightly and Hermione hurried on.

"I think that I've found a way to simulate death long enough to transfer the child but not kill Sirius. That was the easy part. it's a muggle thing but I'm sure that will work. The problem is transferring the child without transferring the siphon. But I think I have it now. You see There's a professor at the university I looked into taking a few classes at who is working on an artificial womb. It's quite fascinating really…."

Harry, used to her rambling on to intellectual study at inopportune moments, called her name sharply to get her back on track.

"Oh right, anyway I think that I can do it. It's going to be based on the theory used in port keys. When you are touching a portkey everything that you are touching is also transported, except you are standing on the ground, and that earth isn't transported. Portkeys lock on to a wizards individual magic, identified through what ever part of skin is touching the portkey and transports that. You're clothes are within your individual aura and travel with you but the earth has its own magical identity and the portkey can differentiate. I think, if I can get a sample of the magic of the siphon, we can shift that out and transfer only the baby."

Harry stood up in exuberant joy while Remus collapsed in relief. Hermione pressed on determined to get out the warnings.

"The siphon will still be there so Sirius will not be able to get pregnant again or we'll have to do it all over again."

Sirius shook his head, expressionlessly, "I didn't ever want to be a mother in the first place." Harry blinked at him, some of his joy dimming.

"There are a few conditions." She warned.

"There always are.." Sirius grumbled while Harry sat down again.

She ignored him, "The fetus must trust the spell caster as this is very invasive magic. They will also have to trust the new 'mother'. For that to happen, You will need to pick a new mother you trust explicitly as the baby will depend on you to make the decision." She told Sirius who didn't respond.

They sat in silence for a moment, digesting and Hermione decided to give them some time to discuss among themselves. She headed out saying that the spell would need to be cast before the second trimester began in a week. She would be back tomorrow.

Harry watched Sirius as he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to volunteer to be the new mother but wasn't sure if Sirius trusted him. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if his godfather and new lover didn't. He got up to refill his tea and let Remus and Sirius talk.

Remus watched Harry leave with a heavy heart. If it was possible, he'd volunteer to carry the child, but his lycanthropy prevented it. His womb had been the first thing the curse took. No werewolves ever carried children.

"Sirius love. Do you have any idea of who you trust enough to perform the spell?"

Sirius nodded, a twisted smile on his face. "Yea love. I would say you but you've never cast anything like this. Poppy can do it."

Remus nodded, expecting nothing less. He wouldn't trust the dog animagus with anything like this either. It wasn't their area of expertise.

Harry retuned and set a new cup in front of his mates before leaning back to wait. Surely he didn't need to tell Sirius he was willing to carry the baby.

And indeed he wasn't. Sirius was well aware his young lover was shaking with nerves, and the reason why. Never let it be said that Sirius never thought anything through, just infrequently. Currently he was trying to decide if he trusted Harry. Sometimes he caught himself mentally thinking Harry was still 15, or like James. Harry was nothing like James was, which was fortunate. Sirius didn't' think he could handle a lover that acted like he himself did. Sirius trusted Remus to be a good parent, but the wolf didn't have a womb. It was something that Sirius had lamented back before….

Ultimately he decided that all this thinking was unnecessary. He wanted the baby out, he wasn't cut out to be a mother, didn't want to stop drinking or eating fish or any of the other things he'd have to give up. Anyone was a better mother then he would be. All this thinking was just making him nervous.

"So," He leaned forward and the chair thanked as the legs hit the floor hard, jolting his mates from their thoughts. "When are we going to do this Harry."

The relieved smile made Sirius' heart skip a beat.

Hermione squealed when they told her the next day, before setting down to do some hard planning. This would still be dangerous. Sirius could die, or the spells could fail. There was a chance that both Sirius and Harry could be rendered sterile from this.

While Remus, Hermione, Poppy, and Hanna Brown, Poppy's apprentice, studied and prepared for the procedure, Harry and Sirius focused on the ministry.

Their speech caused an uproar and Minister Shacklebolt succumbed to the pressure, though he didn't fight to hard. He called for a review of all the projects and files the Unspeakables had rendered to dangerous for the public. Shacklebolt contacted individuals from all parties to form a mostly neutral review board. Harry and Sirius were unable to be apart of it, but Neville and Dean as well as Hermione were. The board signed a confidentiality agreement that prevented them from talking about the cases that were ruled legitimately to dangerous for the public.

Along with Shacklebolt, Neville, Dean Thomas, and Hermione; Amelia Bones, and a variety of purebloods, mugglebornes, halfbloods, and all in between were asked to join. The papers kept up a running commentary of their stances on politics and blood purity, as well as their past. It was truly a neutral board.

Just before Harry and Sirius underwent the procedure, the ruling was publicized. About ¾ of the projects were released, the other ¼ ruled to dangerous. Harry suspected it would take years to unravel all the cases. Though Hermione was positively buzzing with possibilities.

The Unspeakables were not disbanded, though their identities were revealed. Shacklebolt promised new checks on their power and formulated a permanent review board out of the temporary one to assist in this.

Durring all of this, other changes were also made. The ministry called for the other victims of the Unspeakables to come forth and actually held the responsible parties..well…responsible.

They also put forth legislature leading to better treatment for magical creatures and half-breeds like Hagrid. There might have been more opposition to this but it was swallowed by the Unspeakable scandal.

Subtly, Shacklebolt added another section to the Wizengomet, one with a seat for all Magical beings: werewolves, vampires, goblins, gnomes, dwarves, veela, merpeople, and Giants. Some how this, and the seats open to Mugglebornes was also pushed under the scandal. With these new seats the magical beings had a surprising amount of power. There weren't enough to outvote the pure-bloods or the Mugglebornes, but where those two parties disagreed, they had the controlling vote. Surprisingly they didn't side with the Mugglebornes that often.

Shacklebolt held a press conference that Remus went to and relayed back to a resting Harry and Sirius. In it he informed the public that he was going to have a review of all legislature added to the original charter since the ministry's inception to be voted on by this new governing body and weigh it against the original charter.

Just after Harry and Sirius were put into stasis for the procedure, Shacklebolt himself arrived with the siphoning object.

* * *

**well here it is. I have counted the votes and the result with be in the next chapter, the epilouge.**


	5. end

**Epilogue**

**1 second old.**

Remus and Sirius grunted under the tight grip of Harry's hands as he bore down.

"I'm so glad this isn't me."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIRIUS, YOU MOTHER FUCKER AHHH."

Sirius grunted under the increased pressure and Remus tried not to chuckle.

"Don't you laugh Remus, this is your fault too." Harry panted after the contraction passed. Remus helped Harry take a drink and tried to look inquiring.

"Don't give me that look, wolf. You could have chosen to leave it in Sirius."

Sirius held up his unencumbered hand, "Hey you were the one who wanted it."

Harry's retort was prevented as he was hit by another contraction.

hr

**1 ½ years old. **

"Temper! Temperence Black!!" Harry shouted as he ran through the house. His panicked cries alerted Sirius as he arrived home from his work at the ministry.

Harry barreled into him and Sirius wrapped his arms around his young mate.

"Harry love, What's…?"

"Temper, she's gone! I can't find her." Sirius joined Harry in his panic and together they searched the house and yard. She was only a little over a year old, how could she have been missing.

Remus arrived hours later to a sobbing Harry. Sirius had left to contact allies for a search. They'd decided she must have been kidnapped.

Three hour's later, she appeared before them, laughing, in a golden glow of light.

hr

**3 years old.**

Sirius watched the only child who'd ever bear his name, despite that Harry had carried her to term, play by herself in the sand box at a muggle park. Harry insisted that they incorporate the Muggle world in their daughter's life.

As a five year old that looked uncannily like Temper settled down to play with his daughter, Sirius paused. He shook off the unusual feeling and waited the required hour before taking his daughter to get ice-cream, as he'd promised. Stupid Harry and his stupid rules.

hr

**5 years old.**

When their daughter disappeared again, Remus refused to panic. It was his day to spend with their only child and not the first time she'd disappeared.

An hour later the golden glow returned her, babbling about playing with herself in a sand box and seeing Poppa Sirius. Remus filed it away as more proof for his growing theory. He didn't want to alert his mates just yet, Sirius would not believe him, and Harry would panic.

After all who wouldn't panic if they had a time traveling child.

hr

**10 Years old.**

"What do you mean she doesn't have any magic?" Sirius demanded of McGonagall.

"I'm sorry. She just doesn't have enough magic to come to Hogwarts." Her face was the picture of Sympathy as she gazed upon her favorite students.

Only Temper looked calm, though she went to her Daddy Harry when he held his arms out for a hug.

"Don't worry Daddy. Adam will be able to go to Hogwarts." Harry blinked at her.

"Who's Adam?"

She put her hands on his stomach and smiled at him slyly, "My brother of course." She giggled at the slack-jaw of her Daddies and Father, as Remus would only ever be called.

"How do you know Temper?" Remus asked softly.

She turned her smile at him and proved his theories right, "I've met him. He's born just before you are voted Minister of Magic, Father."

A double trunk signaled both Sirius and McGonagall had fainted.

hr

**16 years old.**

Harry sighed as he pushed the knife out of reach of Adam Potter. The five year old would put anything he could in his mouth.

Adam's birth had been hard, and Harry was unable to have anymore children. Since Sirius was also unable, they decided to adopt.

Temperence's time travel ability had been both a blessing and a curse. Today was her 16th birthday, but Harry was cooking for ten. Apparently this was her favorite birthday and she continued to travel in time to be here.

Harry peaked out the window at watched a 63 year old Temperence and her wife, Amelia Malfoy, holding a 1 ½ year old Temperence while listening to the 8 year old Temperence chatter on about muggle primary school.

Apparently this was where she had disappeared to that frighening first time. Temper's 29 year old version was deep in conversation with Remus about a Dark Lord that would be born soon. She wanted them to adopt another one. She'd apparently already prevented one Dark Lord by bringing them Justin, who was currently pulling Sirius' hair as the animagus struggled to feed him.

"Daddy," the true, 16 year old, Temper called as she stepped into the kitchen. "want me to carry anything out?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He was so glad that she ended up being a good girl. It would have been easy to abuse the power so much time in the veil had created in her.

hr

**25 years old.**

Temperence Black sat down with her brothers and fathers with a serious expression on her face. The boys were all old enough to know now, though she would leave out their part in the prevented future, no boy needed to know they killed millions of people.

"Temper, what's this about?" Poppa Sirius was never patient, and age hadn't helped much. She smiled at them. She loved them all so much.

"I'm going to tell you about the future you and I have prevented." Remus started to argue with her, they'd had this discussion before, but she waved him off. "I need to tell someone and I haven't met Amelia yet."

Sighing Remus nodded.

"You know I've popped into the future periodically since I've been able to control it and bring back things to prevent it. So far, we've prevented civil war between wizards and the beings, discovery by muggles, completely breeding out into squibs and muggles, invasion by China, and the rise of several Dark Lords." She was proud that none of her father's even glanced at her adopted brothers.

"The one I want to tell you in detail, is also why I will never have children. My son, James, named for my grandpa, inherited my power. Somehow, he lacked empathy and used his power to become so powerful and dangerous that I couldn't stop him." She hung her head. It had been unbelievably hard to see what her son had become.

When she felt twelve hands and arms on her, the tears finally came and she mourned what could have been.

_Temperence Black's story is very special, and for another time. _


End file.
